RWBY: Infractious Reality
by Garsario
Summary: This is the story of team XRGE (Zurge) and their time at Beacon. This is my first fan fic. so please don't be to harsh. Primarily OC that belong to my friends and I, also plan on adding some from the RWBY series here and there. And yes, I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is nothing more than a fan fiction of some of my friends and my OC in team XERG (pronounced like Zurge, and yes I know not the best way to form the team acronym), RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

**Also, I am looking for other OC to put in the story, only have to meet one of two requirements: first; must be in a team of four (please add pronunciation with the team name so as to avoid me slaughtering it). Or the second; must be a villain, lone wolf, with Torchwick, etc., you decide.**

**I will do my best to integrate them as good as possible, along with the characters of my friends and me. Descriptions will mostly be in (…) this story will also be from Xerosom's point of view unless it says it will take on another characters point of view. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Ouch. Did anyone get the license plate of that bus?" I said (About six feet tall, with short dirty blond hair with blue eyes, wearing a hoodie with an elaborate X inside of a yin yang like design, as well as wearing plain jeans, hiking boots, and a backpack with various pockets.) getting up after being stampeded by some overly eager students. "Well that's what you get for waiting right next to the door. Isn't that right Guardian?" Julie said (Best way to describe Julie, think of Winry form FMA, but a little older looking and no ponytail. Also, she carries a small sidearm that has a small bayonet like blade attached to it) looking over to person whose entire body was concealed behind a trench coat, cargo pants, a large scarf, and a hat. In a strap on his back he had what appeared to be an ordinary great sword. "It was his decision to stand there." Guardian said in a slightly raspy, monotone-like voice. "Enough talking already guys. We're going to miss out on all the new people that are here!" exclaimed Ripflame (A roughly 5'9" reptilian Faunus with amber eyes, small patches of scales over various parts of his arms and legs. Wearing a short sleeve shirt that says 'Keep Calm and Kill Grimm' with a picture of a beowolf head with X's for eyes, jeans, and what appeared to be welders gloves. On his back was what looked like a mace with a rotatable series of dust containers halfway up the 3 foot long handle) "Fine, fine. We'll get going. It's not like that Glynda person gave us many details about this place after all." I said, still in a little pain from the earlier incident. "Now, how do we get to the main hall from here?" "Why don't we go ask those two girls over there?" Guardian said, pointing with a gloved hand over to where a girl in white and another in red stood. As we started towards the two girls an explosion happened right between them, causing a shock-wave to ripple across the immediate area. "Oooookay, how about we go this way, away from the crazy, exploding girls." Ripflame said, looking a little shocked from the explosion. "Agreed." was all Guardian said. "But shouldn't we go see whats wrong?" I asked them all. "We've agreed to go the other way." said Julie, and then she whispered to me "Don't make me get the re-barb again." And with that they heard no more arguments from me.

After a series of wrong turns and wondering around, the four of us made it to the mall hall just as Professor Ozpin started to give his speech to the students. As he gave his speech I started to look around at the other students. Among them I saw: a Faunus girl with rabbit ears, a red headed guy in silver armor, as well as the girl who exploded. At the end of the speech, we were all told to go to the ballroom in order to go to bed. Once everyone was in the ballroom, everyone started to get ready to go to bed. "I can't help but wonder what this initiation will be like. Do you think it'll involve a fighting tournament?" Ripflame asked. "I don't know, why are you asking me this kind of stuff all the time?" I said, starting to get a little annoyed. "You both should get some rest; you'll need it for the trials ahead." Guardian said in that same raspy, monotone voice. "Guardian's right, if you don't get your sleep, you become a real grouch." Julie said in my direction. "I don't become a grouch, I just get ticked a little easier," Ripflame said. "That's called being a grouch" Julie replied. Over their own quarrel, they could hear several girls simultaneously yell "Oh not you again!" Our strange group of four looked over to see what was going on, as well as half of the other students there. The commotion was centered on four girls, three standing, and one sitting. Two of the three girls I had seen before, the girl in red that had blown up, and the blonde who ran me over with her friends. With them was the girl in white from before as well, and the girl sitting down was in black with a black bow on her head. From the look on her face she was getting a little annoyed by the other three girls for stopping her from reading a book in her hands. After about a minute or so of arguing, the girl in black blew out the candles next to her.

The next day, all the students were directed to the cliffs at the edge of the Emerald Forest. Professors Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch instructed everyone onto these gray square looking platforms. As I was about to ask theme what these were for, Ozpin started to explain the nature of the initiation. "You will all be assigned your partners ... today. These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years." At the mention of this, there was a loud "What!" at the other end of the line. Ozpin then continued with his explanation "Once paired up, you will make your way to the north end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die." He paused "You will be graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that relic as long as you are standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" When he finished explaining this, I looked down the line towards the end closest to me and saw that the platforms we were on was launching students towards the forest. "So we're getting launched into the forest? Fine by me. I always wanted to try an entry strategy like this." I said. "Well at least we're not getting dropped out of a airplane; otherwise vomit-boy over there might have spewed on someone else." Ripflame said, pointing over at the blonde guy from the airship yesterday. "Be nice to the poor guy. It's not his fault that he has air-sickness." Julie said prepping for being launched. "You should listen to Julie. It is best not to upset her, as Xerosom knows." Guardian said. "No need to remind me there." I said. After about a minute of waiting, we were about to be launched towards the forest as well. First, Guardian got into a slight crouch before being launched. Julie followed suit and did the same. Ripflame however, turned around before being launched, which caused him to do a series of back-flips in the air before he turned around again. Before I was launched, I asked Professor Ozpin "Mind if I do something a little nuts for my landing strategy?" He looked me and gave a small smile "Go ahead, it's your landing strategy after all" "Thanks" I said before taking aim at a passing Nevermore. "Wohooooo" was all I could say as I was propelled towards my target. I pulled out my twin tonfa, Magnawing, and used them to help latch onto the Nevermore's leg. Due to my own momentum, I still started to descend towards the forest rapidly. "Did not think this one through, at least now I got something to act like a cushion" I said to my self. I started to climb up on the flailing Nevermore (I think he's mad, I wonder why?) and managed to get on top of it just before crashing into the treeline. "Now that is how you make a landing!" I shouted to no one in particular. "Now…, which way's north?"

**Hope you enjoyed, please rate and reply what you think can and could be changed for the better. Also, I plan on making all the chapters a little lengthy. So publishing times will be slightly random.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,Garsario here. This chapter might be shorter then the previous chapter. This is mainly due to this chapter continuously switching from our four main characters, all of which is happening at relatively the same time. And so, I present to you the next chapter in RWBY: Infractious Reality.**

**Chapter 2: From All to One (part 1)**

**(Ripflame)**

"I'm Free-Free Fallin'!" was all i could say as I flipped through the air. I had always dreamed of flying by myself, this was probably the closest i'd get. As I started to descend, I pulled out Ignis, My Flamail (one part retractable flail, one part flamethrower, all epic). I set it to flail mode, Causing the mace head to pop of followed by a extremely flexible, stretchy, and durable cord. I whipped it around and around, gathering momentum, until I lashed it out towards a tree limb. I then started to swing around like Tarzan. (Or George of the Jungle. - Xerosom, Watch out for that tree! - Julie, Quiet you two.) Anyway, As I was swinging down the tree, I noticed an Ursa was plodding around on the ground. "Crazy Idea. Gotta try this out" I said. I made Ignis release from the tree and started falling towards the Ursa. Just before I landed on it though, the Ursa started to turn around to face me. "Hello ugly, open up and say 'ah'" I said as I planted both my feet into its face, slightly cracking the bone like layer on its head. I jumped off its head as it was about to hit me. It was then that I noticed that by doing so I had my back to a tree, I was trapped. The Ursa seemed to notice this as well because it slowly made its way over to me. As it did so, I hit a button on Ignis that pulled to mace head back to the shaft. When the Ursa was close enough to swipe at me, It roared straight in my face. As it was roaring, I stuck Ignis inside of its mouth "Good boy...girl? You know what, forget it, just burn." That's when I turned on Igneous' flamethrower, thoroughly burning its head from the inside out. As the fire was dying, the Ursa collapsed on the ground. I then proceeded to crush its head with the mace head "Double tap, first rule when killing Grimm." I said to the now over-killed Ursa, a pleased smile upon my face.

**(Julie)**

Sigh. First of all, what Academy flings its students to their deaths? I mean think about it. One wrong turn and you'd be lucky to just wind up with a couple of broken ribs. I looked around, wind whizzing past my face, annoyingly blowing my hair back into my eyes and mouth. One of these days, I SWEAR my hair will kill me. Spitting it out of my mouth, I focused on the upcoming trees, which were getting a little too close for comfort. I quickly detached my knife from my holstered gun, did a flip to show off my skills, and then proceeded to stab it into a tree at an angle, causing me to spiral down the tree. After about a minute of doing this (Seriously, where do they get the money to care for trees this big?!) I finally made to get to ground level. Sighing, I reattached my knife, and pondered my situation. Somehow, I had to find Guardian before anyone else. I mean, come on, Xero the Zero and Ripflame the king of bad gasses were good guys and all, but out of the two of them, only Xerosom knows Guardian's little "condition"**( What condition? -Ripflame, You'll learn later, just like the readers. -Xerosom, Get out Now! Before you completely break the fourth wall! -Julie)**, and leaving Guardian with him...no. And there may have been...other reasons...bu-but those aren't important! All I know is that I'm the one who Guardian can rely on the most. he of all people needs me the most... Grumbling, and sorting out confused feelings, I made my way in the direction that everyone was launched, hoping to find Guardian. Turning around a tree, I saw Xerosom, back to me, and standing over a..crushed Nevemore. What. "Nope, not going to be his partner." I whispered to myself, turning to the left and walking away from where he was standing. "Gotta find Guardian." Moving silently, I continued through the dark forest.

**(Guardian)**

Free fall, is one of the many words that came to my mind after being launched. But at least I was not alone in the matter. To my left, Ripflame was flipping about like some ungainly creature, to my right, Xerosom was doing his..tricks. Poor bird. And to my front... Her. Hair like a rising sun, Julie spun and twirled through the sky, a natural acrobat. This is where I belonged, here among my friends. Whether in the sky, or upon the ground. A smile played upon my features, but only for a instant. I then turned back to the forest, and prepared to make my stop. Spying an ideal branch, I extended my claws so that they just barely appeared out of the folds of my robe, and proceeded to snag a branch, and flip up on top of it. After steadying myself, I looked as the others landed, some gracefully, some.. not. I stopped after their heads had disappeared beneath the trees, and began my descent. Swinging from branch to branch, I made good use of my tail and claws, clambering down to the lower branches, where I stopped above a small clearing. There was only a lone Beowolf, prowling the forest floor. I looked at it, this creature that was so similar, yet so different from myself. I sighed, and shoved those emotions away. They weren't going to be of use here. I knew plenty about Beowolves, and where there was one, the rest of the pack wasn't far behind. Perhaps this one was a scout? As I watched from the shadow of the tree, thinking of a way to get around the Beowolf without alerting it, its head turned in my direction. I froze. If it had a chance to let out a howl, its pack would come running, and I knew the advantages of being in a group. I could handle several Beowolves easily, but an entire pack? Not unless I had to. Quickly and quietly, I crawled over above the Beowolf, so that it was right below me. Then I jumped down behind it, and thrust my sword into its back severing its spine. Its body jerked, and its jaws snapped open and close, but no sound came out. I watched it as it died. I stayed with it until the light in its eyes disappeared. Then at the sound of approaching footsteps, I quickly climbed back into the tree, and not a moment to soon. The Beowolf's Pack came out of the forest, and surrounded their fallen comrade. Touching their noses to its fur, they began their cries of mourning. I left. I ran, swinging through the forest along the many trees, further and further from the mournful cries and the feeling of loss, coming from the Beowolf pack.

After some time had passed, I came upon signs of the others. A long furrow in the ground, ending with a crashed Nevermore. "So this is what became of that Nevermore Xerosom was riding on." I muttered to myself. I thoroughly searched the area, until I came upon a spot in the ground that was indented. There was a faint scent, fading, but potent enough to track. I felt a smile tug at my jaw. There was only one being who had this "particular" scent. The only one that I cared for. Julie.

**(Xerosom)**

"Now..., which way's north?" I muttered to myself. I decided to rummage through my backpack for a bit, looking for either a map or a compass to help me out. After a few minutes of rummaging, I noticed a bright light coming from the forest. "Hmm, either someone turned on a really big flashlight. Or that would be Ripflame's Flamethrower in action." I said to myself. After packing up the stuff I took out, I took off in the direction of the light. After a minute or two, I came upon Ripflame standing over a collapsed Ursa with a majorly burnt head. He then proceeded to smash the Ursa's head in with his mace head and said "Double tap, first rule in killing Grimm." I then stepped out clapping and said "Bravo. You killed an Ursa minor all by your self, and a rather small one at that." He then spun around to look at me and said, rather startled "How'd you sneak up on me so quickly?" "I'm a ninja, remember? That and the burnt Ursa probably covered my scent a little." I said to him. He nodded and said "Maybe just a little. So I guess you and I are partners then." "Yup, only hope that Guardian finds Julie then. It'd be weird to have someone new in our group." I said to my friend. "I hope so too." was all he said in reply.

"So..., any idea which way to go from here?" "Not a clue. Although, so long as we don't run into any Grimm for a bit, I think we're good." was all I could say before a Deathstalker twice the size of an average Ursa burst out of the treeline. "How about we run that way, away from the giant killer bug." Ripflame said casually. "Agreed. Also, it's an arachnid. Not a bug." I corrected. "Not really the time to be technical. Now... Let's get out of here!" Ripflame yelled as we started to run from the Deathstalker. "You just had to say something, didn't you!" Ripflame yelled. "How was I supposed to know that an over-sized Deathstalker would pop up like that?" I yelled back at him. "Does it really matter! You went and jinxed it! Hey, isn't that Julie up ahead?" Ripflame said as we came up to a person walking with their back to us.

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, had to get by 'Editing'. This chapter will be in two parts instead of having a single giant one. Also, I am still looking for OC's that people are willing to let me use, so if you have one and want to join in just put their info in a reply. And as a final word to my Grammar Nazi of a friend/editor, "**_**All the gremmer mistakes!"**_** Oh wait, he has something to say -Garsario**

**"FUUUUUUUUUUUDDGGEEE you!" ^_^ -By the Creator of Guardian and Julie(I'm not Garsario by the way. If I was, then that would be very weird. Don't ask why, it just would be for me personally.)**

**Don't want to know why, do I? -By the creator of Ripflame**

**No, you don't. Now, stop taking over! This author's note is long enough as is. -Garsario**


End file.
